Shawn Hunter
Shawn Patrick Hunter is a recurring character in Girl Meets World and is portrayed by Rider Strong. Shawn was the secondary main character of Boy Meets World. Information Shawn is the lifelong best friend of Cory Matthews and Topanga Matthews. Shawn had a rocky upbringing, having been abandoned by his stepmother multiple times, as well as his father, who ended up dying of a heart attack just as he and Shawn reconciled. Shawn was somewhat of a ladies' man throughout most of his younger life until he met Angela Moore, whom he dated for three years until she left to go to Europe with her father for a year. At the end of Boy Meets World, Shawn moved to New York along with Cory, Topanga, and Eric. He left New York the day after Riley was born, and has since traveled around as a photographer and a writer. Personality To be added. Relationships Family 'Chet Hunter' Chet is Shawn's deceased father. 'Biological mother' Shawn's biological mother was a stripper, but she left shortly after Shawn was born. 'Virna Hunter' Virna is Shawn's stepmother. Virna would often run away because she felt that she and Chet were bad parents, thus causing Chet to run after her to bring her back. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Shawn's half-brother. 'Stacy Hunter' Stacy is Shawn's sister. 'Eddie Hunter' Eddie is Shawn's half-brother. Romances 'Angela Moore' Angela is Shawn's girlfriend. Their relationship status is currently unknown, since she left to live with her father in the Boy Meets World episode, "Angela's Ashes." Friends 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Shawn's childhood friend and best friend. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Shawn's childhood friend. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Shawn's former teacher and mentor. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Shawn's friend from college. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Cory's brother, who is also his friend and adoptive brother. Trivia *In the season three episode of Boy Meets World, "City Slackers", Shawn's middle name is revealed to be "Patrick." *Shawn was born in Ohio. *Shawn lived in Oklahoma before the start of the series. *In the episode "City Slackers," Mr. Feeny mentions Shawn attended five different schools before he was twelve years old. *Shawn speaks at least five languages: English; "womanese," although he's only conversational in the episode "Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool)"; French, in "What I Meant to Say," he says he's an idiot savant; Dutch, in "B and B's B'n B," to the Timmers; Italian, in "Easy Street," to Mr. Fontaine and Mr. Martini. *Shawn has trouble understanding his teachers in the earlier seasons of Boy Meets World, and he explains it is because he hears a strange buzzing sound whenever adults speak. *Shawn mentions NYPD Blue a few times once in "Once in Love with Amy" and another time in "Cory's Alternative Friends." *Shawn loves ice skating; this is one of the few things he and Jack have in common. *Shawn likes the band Counting Crows, which Mr. Feeny reveals in "City Slackers." *Shawn is supposedly an excellent poet, and he says he has been doing it since he was young. *He can't sleep without a light at night because of the headlights from the 18-wheelers shining in his window in the trailer. *In "Cory's Alternative Friends," it is said that Shawn has an older sister named Stacy; however, she was never seen in the show, and Shawn once talked to her on the phone. **He shares similarities with future characters Maya Hart and Zay. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Guest stars Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Siblings